


Shut Up and Kiss Me

by Badassium1970



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Flower Festival, Fluff, M/M, caddimoose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: Caddy and Ian go to the flower festival together.





	

It was around that time where everyone was getting ready for the flower festival. Students were struggling to make origami flowers; some were setting up stalls for extra credit. Some students who had had gone to collage that year where helping out. It was the first year that had happened and honestly that was only because they were members of the Hidden Block club and Normal Boots club, who only choose to help so they could see their friends more often. 

Caddy was slightly nervous about the festival. He hadn’t gone to the festival the year before and wanted to go this year but had no clue where anything was, what was good, what wasn’t and he didn’t want to look like a first year, nor did he want to feel like one again. Plus, he didn’t have a date, and the majority of his friends did, or had decided not to go this year. 

He considered asking Hana, she’d gone with Ian the previous year as a friend and Caddy liked being around her, but in a stunning turn of events Shane had asked her out, he even drew her a flower but insisted it didn’t mean anything more than just being a drawing of a flower.

The only other person that Caddy didn’t know of his plans was Ian. 

Moosey, honestly Caddy didn’t hate the idea, at least he’d been to the festival before so he knew what was a waste of time and what would be too good to miss. Asking him though, that would just be humiliating, Caddy would probably never hear the end of it and what if Ian got the wrong idea? No he would have to hint at it so Ian was the one to ask him. 

Throughout the nest week Caddy started dropping hints about the Flower Festival, and asked the others, especially Ian, what it was like and if it was worth going, to which the response was that it was pretty good and worth going to at least once. 

Next Caddy brought up how he didn’t know where things would be at the festival or what would be worth doing around Ian, who was just getting increasingly more annoyed.  
“James, if you want me to go around with you at the Flower Festival just ask!” Ian saw through Caddy to begin with, and just ignored him, hoping he’d stop. Sure he wouldn’t mind going along with Caddy and show him around but the stupid pride thing was just irritating. 

“Oh, um… well if you want.” Caddy’s face flushed red due to getting caught out. 

“Idiot,” Ian muttered as he nodded. The grin on Caddy’s face was kind of cute though, he had to admit that and it caused a small smile to appear on his own face. 

“Okay, I’ll see you there Moosey,” Caddy waved before making his way to class. 

“Later James,” Ian almost whispered, wondering why his heart was pounding so hard. 

The day of the festival quickly arrived and Jimmy was helping Caddy get ready, much to Caddy’s dismay. 

“Seriously, this is unnecessary. I’m just going with Ian.” 

Jimmy stared at him blankly. He didn’t care if Caddy was going with Jacques, he would look amazing. 

“It’s your first festival, now shut up before I make you wear my Princess Pear dress.” 

That definitely shut Caddy up, and he let Jimmy play dress up. To his credit he did a great job, dressing Caddy in a pair of black skinny jeans, a fitted white t-shirt and a black leather jacket. He looked casual enough for just going around with Ian but nice enough for the event without going over the top. 

When he met with Ian it seemed that he had also dressed up a bit, wearing skinny jeans, a nice purple V-neck and a black blazer. 

“You clean up nice James,” Ian teased, although there was a hint of surprise in his voice. 

“You too,” Caddy replied, a light pink tint appearing on his cheeks. 

The pair made their way to the festival, agreeing to get food first. Caddy had been so nervous he forgot to eat, but why was he so nervous anyway, it was only Moosey. 

Ian wasn’t that hungry, and only got a smoothie, the same one as last year when he went to the festival with Hana, he just hoped he got to actually finish it this time. Caddy looked over the menu, nothing really catching his eye, other than the melon bread both Hana and Ian had warned him to never buy.

“Um, may I have some sourdough bread please?” 

The girl running the stale nodded and handed him on of the many rolls at the front of the food tent. 

“You like sourdough bread?” Ian questioned a little surprised. 

“Yeah,” he replied, handing the girl some money. Caddy didn’t see why it was a big deal to Ian that he liked a certain kind of bread, plus he wasn’t a massive fan of it, Caddy wasn’t even sure why it caught his eye. 

“I didn’t know they had any, I might get some later,” Ian mused as they went over to one of the other stalls that had a shooting game and Caddy suddenly remembered that Ian loved sourdough bread. It that why it stood out? Surely not. 

Caddy tried to put that thought to the back of his mind, and the shooting game really helped. He beat Ian by a longshot, the poor guy didn’t stand a chance. When they finished Caddy expected a sarcastic comment from Ian but instead he got a compliment. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone score so high on a carnival game. That was pretty cool.” 

Caddy was completely dumbstruck. He couldn’t remember this last time Ian genuinely complimented him. 

“I really wanted that purple bear too. Oh well, there’s always the next stall.” Ian didn’t look sad or angry, he was smiling, happy for Caddy. 

Caddy’s eyes were originally on the bear with a British flag on it’s belly but instead he chose that purple bear that matched Ian’s shirt, and gave it to him. He was just being a good friend, Ian agreed to show him around so why shouldn’t he be nicer to him today. 

“Are you sure? That British one would look good in your room.” 

Caddy nodded and insisted that Ian took it.

Later in the day Caddy did get that British bear, Ian won some retro carnival game and the stall had one of the bears so Ian got it for Caddy, giving it to him with a smile on his face. Caddy never realised how cute Ian’s smile was, but now he wished to see it more often. 

Throughout the evening Caddy attempted to make Ian smile as much as possible and tried not to think into why he was so focused on making Ian happy, or why he couldn’t take his eyes off Ian.

When Ian had shown Caddy everything he deemed fun-looking, and luckily most of the activities had been a hit which was a miracle since he and Hana barely did anything the year before, the pair made their way over to the bonfire.

Ian left for a moment while Caddy found a place to sit. He could see Hana; her head was resting on Shane’s shoulder while Shane blushed. Caddy decided not to bother them and sat on the opposite end of the fire. 

All he could think about was how nice Ian was being today. It bothered Caddy but not in the way he expected. 

“Hey, I got us some marshmallows.” Ian distracted Caddy from his thoughts as he passed him a stick with a white marshmallow on it. 

“Thanks.” 

As they toasted the sugary goodness Caddy couldn’t take his eyes off Ian. The way the light from the fire lit up his face was entrancing and fuck he was cute.

“You know if you keep just staring at me your marshmallow is gonna burn.”

“Sorry, Caddy flushed a deep crimson as he ate the marshmallow, burning his mouth slightly. He went to look at Ian again only to be caught again by Ian who was looking at him fondly. 

“Like what you see James?” Ian teased. Caddy remained silent. 

“I’ve seen you staring at me all day, blushing whenever I catch you. You gave me a teddy bear, could you be any more obv…” 

“Just shut up and kiss me you dick!” Caddy exclaimed, not even thinking about what he was saying until it was too late. Ian still complied to his demands, giving Caddy a gentle kiss on the lips. 

“Thanks for asking me to the festival,” Ian whispered against Caddy’s lips. 

“You asked me,” Caddy retorted, practically breathless. 

“You wanted me to,” Ian let out a small chuckle before leaning in again, closing the gap between them.


End file.
